A new pokemon
by Eevee phantom
Summary: A little story with a eevee that evolves into something that doesn't exsist. has no rate... One-shot.


Me: H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-

Safire: WILL YOU HURRY UP AND SAY HELLO YOU STUPID PHANTOM EEVEE!?!?

Me: No. H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-

Safire: .............................

Me: h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-

Safire: Eevee, come on out and use shadow ball!

Me: AAAHHH!!! I'M SORRY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME MAKING A EEVEELUTION/TYPE! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!!!... Your still pointing a gun at my little phantom face.......... anyway the new type i-

Safire: Ugh, fine _I'll_do the Intro... OK, i'm Safire, a human, and this is my eevee (jesters to the eevee that doesn't look like a phantom) and we find out what she evolves into with... this...(picks up a very, very, _VERY _bright stone that almost looks like a sun)

* * *

It was a nice, warm, sunny afternoon and Safire, along with her eevee, were going to thunder jim (sorry, can't spell) to try to get a Bolt badge, but Safire noticed something............. there was a "sorry, Jim leader is not here, come back later! :)" sign on it.

"Aw, darn!"Safire said when they reached the door, obviouslyupset. Eevee walked to her side.

"Ee, eevee?" the little pokemon said, and they sat on the bench near the door to the Jim.

"Huh? Oh hi eevee." Safire said cheered up a little. Eevee could always cheer her up a little.

"It would be nice if you could evolve though..." after that was said, eevee smiled and looked around, but had no luck finding anything to evolve............... but had luck finding a angry orange and blue pokemon.

"What is that!?" Safire said, taking out a pokedex.

**_"Rotom, the plasma pokemon. It's body is composed of plasma. it is known to infiltrate electronic devises and wreak havoc."_**the black pokedex said in it's mechanical voice.

"uh-oh..." Safire said. If the rotom got to close, the battle against it may make her fight against her pokedex... or a pokeball.

"oh well. Eevee use dig!" Eevee used dig, and went down into the ground........ but rotom went through the ground, and Safire heard a whimper of pain from her eevee.

"EEEEE!!!" Was the noise from eevee as she was came flying out of the ground.

"Eevee!" Safire said, as her pokemon fell onto the ground, whimpering in pain. She sat her eevee on the bench (This eevee is like pikachu. HATES BEING IN A POKEBALL.) and toke a pokeball from her belt, said: "Go, Vulpix!" and a orange-ish fox pokemon that had six tails. Just then the rotom came out of the ground, smirking.

"Vulpix flamethrower and fast!" I yelled, and vulpix used flamethrower. Rotom's smirk vanished when It saw the large flames hurling towards him, with no way to dodge. Rotomwas badly burned and wounded, but not ready to give up. A small jolt of electricity shot out of rotom and hit vulpix, who now couldn't move. It paralyzed her! Rotom smiled at it's victory... but it wasn't a victory for two reasons. One, eevee woke up. Two... well, she still had froslass.

"Go, froslass!" She said, and eevee walked to her side... but there was some kind of stone there... a really bright one. When she stepped on it she changed. She decided she evolved to _something _but the feeling was wierd. Plus it seemed she was creating light, and could see REALLY far away.......... and somehow temporarilyblinded rotom so Safire could catch it. Then Safire looked at the small pokemon that was eevee.

"Wow, eevee what are you?" She asked takeing her pokedex out........................................ but all it said was: unknown pokemon, data not registered...

"well... would you like to see yourself?" She said. Former-eevee nodded. her reflection was... well... shiny. She _looked like _a umbreon, exept she looked like she was made of gold, had no rings... well unless you count the gold ones floating around her ears, two (yes two) tails and legs. Now... what _is_ she!?

"well, we better get a expert." Safire said, and they went to a expert.

"Well that's a intresting pokemon! I haven't seen any of those!" The expert said. "Well please put the pokemon on this pad..."

"Um... OK..." She said, and placed the pokemonon the platform. After about a minute the expert came out grinning, and carying her pokemon.

"Congragulation's! your the first to own this pokemon and the first to own a light type!" He said handing her the new, golden pokemon with both hands.

"Um... OK, but what is it called?" Safire asked.

"Your the first to own it, so name it."

"Um... well... how about elumeneon?"

"Good name. now about the attacks... I scanned elumeneon and the light attacks are these..." he said and gave Safire a paper, with a attack list... he must have told elumeneon to use them, because there were also small descriptions. The paper said:

_light attacks:_

_shining claw: **charges light into a paw, then realises it as pure white light, then hits them with there claw.**_

_shining fang: **charges light into there fangs, then realises it as pure white light, then bites them with there fangs.**_

_Others:_

_ring attack:**some rings come off of the pokemons body and attack random enemy pokemon. But, like boomerangs they always come back.**_

_weakness and Resistance._

_WEAKNESSES_

_Water: The sea drains sun light so double damage._

_Poisen: The clouds of poisen cover the sky blocking the sun so double damage._

_RESISTANCES_

_Dark: The light blocks the dark so zero damage inflicted._

_Electr.: Without light all there would only noise of thunder so Half damage._

* * *

Me: Well, there it is... elumeon...

Safire: If you like it tell us. If you don't................. tell us. If you kinda like it...... tell us. If you think we should make some kinda adventure with this pokemon, tell us. If you want us to do a Xover, tell us, and what other thing. If-

Me: Yeah, yeah, we get it.


End file.
